


Хакуна Матата

by fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2018



Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 23:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11611317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2018/pseuds/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2018
Summary: Старый Симба уходит из прайда.





	Хакуна Матата

**Author's Note:**

> написано по заявке: кстати пришли к выводу что Тимон и Пумба аватары духа Хакуна Матата. и кстати это заявка

Симба чувствовал, что смерть была уже совсем близко.

Кружила над ним, как грифы над умирающим буйволом.

Когда Симба понял это, он ушёл из прайда. Ему не хотелось умирать на глазах близких. Умирать — страшно, безумно страшно, и Симба отчаянно не хотел, чтобы его запомнили таким: беспокойным, капризным и страдающим от боли.

Ну уж нет, лучше одиночество. Одиночество, которое он выбрал сам.

Симба был уже очень стар. Слоны, могучий народ, сказали как-то, что он один из самых долгоживущих львов на их памяти, не считая его далекого предка.

Симба и сам чувствовал, что уже порядком задержался на этой земле. Его клыки истёрлись так, что было трудно раздирать мясо. Он плохо видел и слышал, его лапы окривели, спина не держала гордой королевской осанки, а суставы и старые раны мучительно ныли в сезон дождей. Пока Нала была рядом, он ещё держался. Опора и цвет увядающей жизни, она поддерживала огонь в его душе и теле. Когда её не стало, он стал дряхлеть стремительно быстро.

И сейчас он уходил. Уходил тропой, по которой не возвращаются.

Солнце заходило, и саванна окрасилась малиново-красным. Вдали Симба видел чёрные пятна — силуэты жирафов на фоне закатного неба.

Сердце наполняло чувство щемящей тоски.

Когда бы ни пришло время, это будет страшно.

Нет, молодым он был храбрее, не боялся смерти — он любил играть с ней, рисковал так, что сейчас и подумать страшно.

Симба опустился на траву и лёг набок, вспоминая свою жизнь.

Последнее время он всё чаще жил именно прошлым, а не настоящим. Происходящее вокруг казалось более далеким и несущественным, чем то, что происходило во времена буйной молодости.

«Хакуна Матата. Мысль очень проста».

Тимон и Пумба. Сурикат и бородавочник. Два родных существа, два добрых дядюшки, взявших Симбу на воспитание, когда его старый мир рухнул: отец умер, а Симба верил лжи Шрама, что произошло это по его вине.

Всегда весёлые, всегда беззаботные. Вечно юные.

Они заботились о нём, помогали с воспитанием его львят. Разгильдяи и повесы, на которых всегда можно было положиться. Симба не застал их увядания — в какой-то момент они просто пропали. Весь прайд искал их, но так и не нашел. Симба тогда решил для себя, что, быть может, они отправились на поиски новых развлечений, старательно отметая мысли о том, что кто-то мог поймать их и съесть.

«Хакуна Матата. Всё, брат, суета!»

Симба так и не смог определиться: были они, помимо верных друзей, чудаками или вс ё же мудрецами. В разные периоды жизни оба варианта казались ему истиной.

И откуда идет эта песня? Поднимается ли навязчивое воспоминание из глубин сердца, слышит ли он её взаправду?

«Закусил слегка...»

Симба приподнялся на передних лапах. Ему всё больше казалось, что песня звучит на самом деле. И более того — в исполнении знакомых, родных, любимых голосов. Но как это возможно?

«И жизнь легка!»

Он видел их, видел! Они всё такие же, как тогда! Ничуть не изменились!

Может быть...

Они хором затянули «Хакуна Матата...» и подошли так близко, что теперь не оставалось сомнений — это и правда были его старые друзья.

— О! Кого я вижу, это же Симба! — услышал он весёлый возглас Тимона.

— Точно, — подтвердил Пумба и довольно хрюкнул: — Мы так рады тебя видеть!

Они зашли к нему с двух сторон.

— Сколько лет, сколько зим! — зачастил Тимон. — Как поживаешь?

Симба был настолько поражён, что потерял дар речи. Он открыл пасть, но не нашёлся, что сказать.

— Тимон, Симба выглядит усталым, может, надо дать ему отдохнуть? 

— Отдых — да, дело святое, но неужели Симба не захочет разделить с нами обед? — Тимон развернул большой лист какого-то растения, где копошились жирные гусеницы и жуки. — Пока свежие. А там и расскажет, как наша девочка Киара поживает, как Копа, как Кион.

Симба собрался с силами и сел. Тимон и Пумба тут же устроились рядом.

— Вы всё-таки живы, — наконец проговорил Симба, слабо, но искренне улыбаясь.

Живы и неизменно молоды. Удивительно. С другой стороны — может, сурикаты и бородавочники такие же долгожители, как и слоны? Нет... Симба вспомнил, что они умирают даже раньше львов.

— Конечно, я-то точно, — уверенно ответил Пумба и повернулся: — Эй, Тимон! Ты живой?

— Пока да, но если мы не начнём обед, я точно умру с голода.

И они принялись за жуков с таким смаком, с таким аппетитом, что Симба не удержался и тоже съел одну гусеницу по старой памяти. Она оказалась склизкой, но в целом ничего — и, что немаловажно, её даже не пришлось жевать, она легко раздавилась о нёбо.

— Смелей давай, ты чего такой замороченный? — Тимон заметил тоску Симбы и протянул ему самого крупного жука из оставшихся. — С прайдом какая-то беда?

— Нет, там всё хорошо.

— Ну, вот и отлично. Всё суета, Симба, всё суета. Ничего в этой жизни не достойно беспокойства, просто радуйся жизни!

В этот момент Пумба раскатисто рыгнул, и Тимон накинулся на него с обвинениями:

— Пумба! Не рыгай так при королевских особах!

— Это же Симба, — оправдываясь, возразил бородавочник.

Симба же, ощущая тепло на душе от перебранок двух друзей, которых он так давно не видел, лёг на спину. Давно он не чувствовал себя столь умиротворенным.

Уже совсем стемнело, и на небе виднелась сверкающая россыпь звёзд.

— Да, славные ребята, — согласился Муфаса.

— Папа?! 

Он лежал совсем близко, рядом. Так же, на спине, широко раскинув задние лапы.

Симба ничего не понимал.

— Мы все умерли, да? — наконец проговорил он, грустно, но в то же время тепло и понимающе. — Ты, я, они?

— Посмотри на них, они разве похожи на мёртвых?

«И ты тоже, но я знаю, что ты умер», — подумал Симба, но так и не решился произнести. Вместо этого он спросил другое:

— Вы знакомы?

— Да. Я встретил их, когда был юным львёнком и только учился охотиться, — Муфаса добродушно рассмеялся, — пытался поймать. Но куда там! Подумать только, пытаться съесть духов.

— Духов? — переспросил Симба.

Ему послышалось?

— Хакуна Матата. Её воплощение. Эти духи так любят радости жизни, что сами кажутся живыми. Я бы не назвал их ответственными, но очень рад, что они позаботились о тебе в своё время.

— Ты всё видел?

— Конечно. Я же говорил, что всегда буду рядом. Я горжусь тобой, Симба. Ты прожил очень достойную жизнь.

— Я... я счастлив. Я счастлив это слышать, папа. Счастлив быть рядом, вместе с тобой и ними. Но ведь скоро конец? Я это знаю.

— Хакуна Матата, Симба, — улыбнулся Муфаса. — Ничего не бойся и будь счастлив.

— Эй, Симба! — услышал он голос Тимона. — А мы тут на другой стороне листа нашли жирную личинку. Она пыталась сбежать, представляешь? Хочешь её? Думаю, она настолько вкусная, насколько и жирная.

— Давайте! — засмеялся в голос Симба, как давно уже не смеялся.

 

Старый король ушёл в саванну и умер в одиночестве, но говорят, что нашли его с навеки застывшей улыбкой.


End file.
